


The Right Balance

by coffeeandcream_mei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Genderbending, why is there no Kim Junhee tag what an audacity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream_mei/pseuds/coffeeandcream_mei
Summary: Yifan's friends think all he needs is a sweet, obedient omega to make his life complete. Kim Junhee is none of those things.





	The Right Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Forget everything about the age order in EXO that you know, because it does not apply here. This type of ABO universe has no bite-claiming, form changing, destined mate, etc. and is a shameless excuse to write dominant female Suho, because I cannot get enough of it. Ever. 
> 
> There are a few side-pairings here which I don't tag as not to mislead people for they make no real appearance, among those Baekhyun/Taeyeon and Xiumin/fem! Sehun. 
> 
> This story was first posted in July 2015 as gift I submitted to girlexochange (Nabisonyeo).

Life is comfortable for Wu Yifan. He works his forty hours week for a hefty paycheck in a job that enables him to use his talents and has a circle of friends that are both wonderful for serious talks and absolute nonsense.

Absolute nonsense is also the assumption that Yifan urgently needs to find himself a lovely little omega to put under himself every night.

“But Yifan, I swear, there are so many cute omega women out there. I’m sure you’ll find one to fall in love with and voilà, you come home to a warm meal in a tidy house and a warm body in a comfortable bed every day after work.” Chanyeol insists yet another uncounted time as they are gathered at a bar near Chanyeol’s workplace, an insurance business he is the head of. Baekhyun who works under him together with four other people nods in agreement although Yifan knows that Baekhyun’s beta wife is having the say in their household and not the other way round. He lets it slide and takes a sip from his beer, shaking his head.

“I am perfectly fine being in a relationship with my work, you know?” He replies nonchalantly and fixes Chanyeol with a stare “I can afford hiring a help for cleaning twice a week and know how to feed myself properly, I do not need an omega at home that is expected to do that for me for free because we are married and I am bringing the money in.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and Yifan can see the thought bubble of ‘that again’ pop up over his head, so before the other can say something in return he waves him off.

“Don’t even bother. I told you this is not essential for me and either I will meet someone I want to be involved with or I don’t. Can you just let it go, please?”

“At this rate you will die wrinkly and alone.” Chanyeol comments and this is one of the few moments when Yifan thinks that his friend can be quite an asshole at times.

“So be it. Meanwhile, why don’t you have your sweet little omega yet, huh? Since you’re so hell-bent about me finding one…”

Yifan knows he is being an asshole in return now, but everyone knows pretty much why Chanyeol is as single as it gets and that his “go find an omega and your life is perfect” attitude stems from simple, unfulfilled desire. Chanyeol is as gay as the day is light and his attempts to find a partner are rather disappointing so far. In Yifan’s opinion that has a lot to do with the fact that Chanyeol desperately wants an omega partner although he is probably better off with someone more domineering. As much as Chanyeol exudes dominance in his work life, he is a rather gentle person in private and also rather messy, which is why someone helping him to be more organized in his private life would do him good.

Yifan says nothing however, because every time he brings up the topic of a dominant partner in their circle of friends Baekhyun closes up and directs the attention to another topic. It is unnerving.

There exists a certain stigma in society when it comes to male betas being in a relationship with an alpha. During his law studies and law exams Yifan has observed a good change of laws more in favor of these relationships, but society does not change as fast as words can be stroked out and added on a piece of paper. What also only changes slowly is a positive jurisdiction on omega rights and Yifan is proud to say he does his part for this. In his main course in university he specialized in equality in law and naturally looked for a law firm with that focus for his legal clerkship. Yifan knows he did his job well, because he was the first trainee in five years that was offered a permanent position by the end of it.

Now in his early thirties, he has gained quite a reputation as lawyer for omega rights and feels rather content with life. He has helped a fair share of omegas out of marriages and relationships with terrifying partners, fought to get omegas reemployed after they had been dismissed for their absence time during their heats, helped omega parents to raise their children on their own instead of the court ruling in general favor of the more dominant partner and even won a case that caused the recent Wage Law to be reformed in favor of omegas. The craziest and most exhausting case remains the female omega pair that wanted to become parent by sperm donor in the United States and wanted to make sure to have everything legally covered in South Korea. Yifan worked several months on the case, but the picture of the newborn he was sent two weeks ago made the sleepless nights and exhaustion worth it.

Perhaps it is due to his famous activism for omega rights that Chanyeol thinks Yifan wants an omega partner and so Yifan endures Chanyeol’s ranting. It would be a lie to say that his work makes him thoroughly happy, because even he is aware that at thirty-two he wants someone that fills his living space both physically and mentally. He is not even sure if he will ever find such a person and so he settles for improving other people’s life conditions as field of work and feels as content with it as he possibly can.

“I don’t seem to find the right person, but unlike you I am at least searching.” Chanyeol grumbles and Yifan orders another beer before turning to his friend since high school.

“After all the people I have introduced you to, you should nag at me less. Where is your gratitude?” He shoves the other a little for good measure and leans back in his seat.

Chanyeol does not even look fazed and laments on about all the people Yifan set him up for a date with that did not work out. Yifan still keeps his mouth shut and instead asks Baekhyun about his and his future spouse’s plans for an addition to their family and no, he does not mean a dog so tiny one can use it as door mat.

.

The overwhelming scent of alpha which greats Yifan when he enters the reception area does not even make him flinch anymore. He has been on one too many soirees to be surprised that the air is pregnant with alpha pheromones, self-importance and unlimited confidence. People pay him only as much attention as they absolutely must; for them a beta is often nothing but a cutely ambitious fool and he does not mind slipping under the radar as long as he can get cozy with the right people for his cause.

It is only his second time participating in the annual soiree of the Ministry of Justice, but this time he has been personally invited instead of being his senior lawyer’s plus one. Yifan is entirely conscious that his wage case has prompted the invitation and if he is honest then he is brimming with anticipation and hopes, maybe a little desperately, that people will approach him about working on the reformation with the Ministry, even if it is just as a small advisor.

Judge Do Kyungsoo greets him with a small smile as they clink glasses rather unceremoniously. They have met plenty of times in court and Yifan admires the older for his work attitude and extensive knowledge of jurisdiction and case laws. Although clients have lost cases in which Judge Do passed judgement, Yifan has never had the feeling Judge Do has used the jurisdiction in anything but the lawfully just way and from several meetings in preparation to trials he knows the other to be organized, orderly and a gentle kind of firm. All in all he is the perfect candidate to introduce Chanyeol too, but Yifan feels like asking Judge Do would be rather imposing on his privacy and he does not want to lose the good opinion the other seems to have of him.

“It is good to see you again this year, Wu.” Prosecutor Kim Minseok welcomes him warmly and makes place in their circle to let Yifan fit himself in between them.   
“Heard of that wage case you won, it left this place quite in havoc.”

“What can I say, I made good use of the last year, Kim.” Yifan replies and grins as the other chuckles in return. They are actually on first name basis since Yifan’s first proper lawsuit, his omega client joining as plaintiff in a case that was Minseok’s responsibility.

Although they have stood on different sides in court more than once ever since, Yifan feels rather close to Minseok when it comes to his fight for more equality in law. When Minseok comes home tonight, definitely very late, perhaps a little tipsy and looking less pressed than he does right now, then it is to his wife Oh Sehee tapping her foot impatiently on the floor and their nine year-old twin sons being soundly asleep in their room. The law allowing omega wives to work only when their husband gave permission was still in action when Minseok started working as prosecutor and the couple only got married when the law was abolished in their sixth year of dating, out of sheer protest and because Minseok was extremely proud of his then-girlfriend’s career as international model.

The circle discusses the planned reformation of the Wage Law, Yifan as always rather vocal about his views and the changes in final sentencing over the last years and Judge Do trying to slow him down before he becomes too much of a hardliner about it. They have moved to recent case laws in civil law, when Minseok stops midsentence and turns his head into the direction of the door.

“Well, look who’s there. Kim Junhee is honoring us with her presence.”

Yifan follows the nod of Minseok’s head just in time to experience the grand entrance of 167 centimeters of commanding presence strutting into the room, a flute with orange juice in one hand and a dominating, sweet scent washing all over Yifan’s rationale.

For a moment he completely forgets that the rest of the participants are alphas as well, because his focus narrows down completely to that one alpha lady and her respect demanding composure. His eyes quickly scan her knee-length grey dress, a color not exactly flattering and a cut that makes the dress a complete understatement, but Yifan finds that he likes the simplicity of it, because everything else on her makes even the hairs in his neck stand in attention. The gleam in her eyes is determined and confident, the way she lifts her chin shows that she is used to winning everyone and everything over and her whole body language is every bit relaxed that Yifan suddenly is not. She stands for a good ten seconds, scanning the crowd before heading right into the direction of Yifan’s group.

“Prosecutor Kim Junhee, guardian angel of the Korean law.” Minseok greets her with a cheeky grin as she approaches them with sure steps. “It is our pleasure and an honor to be in your presence tonight.”

“Funny, Prosecutor Kim Minseok, very funny. Has your wife let you out to play today?”

Judge Do snorts amused at the exchange and Yifan would too, if not for her scent being even more overpowering up close and that fact that his tongue has glued itself to the roof of his mouth. The breath-taking lady, Prosecutor Kim Junhee, takes her time to greet everyone in their round and Yifan nearly loses all his nerves until she arrives at paying fully attention to him.

“Wu Yifan, it is a pleasure.”

How the words come out of his mouth, Yifan does not know, but he is grateful that his brain has momentarily unfrozen and remembers proper etiquette. The smile she shoots him sends his heart right up his throat.

“I have heard of you, Wu Yifan. That wage case has gathered quite an amount of attention. I am really excited what changes and adjustments can be made to ensure a more comfortable life for our nation’s omega population.”

Yifan nods and clears his throat, feeling oddly encouraged by the way that her smile does not lessen as he takes his time with an answer.

“It was about time, if you ask me. If we want the law to serve the people right, then we have to acknowledge every citizen as equal in their rights in front of it. As it stands we still have a lot to work on.”

“Isn’t that right!” Prosecutor Kim Junhee exclaims and laughs, the sound gentle and unthreatening and Yifan feels the smile he breaks into at her reaction.

“I have a feeling there are a lot common thoughts we can exchange. If you would not mind being my seat neighbor at dinner...”

“Of course not.” Yifan replies too fast and too eager, but she is enough of a lady to not comment on it and walks ahead calmly when they are asked to come to table.

“Wow” Minseok comments behind Yifan and he hears the amusement oozing out of every syllable when the other continues “I did not peck you for an alpha type.”

Yifan hisses at him, but does not deny it.

.

Prosecutor Kim Junhee, as Yifan finds out within the course of the soiree, is around his age and just as fiercely invested in omega-friendly law reforms as he is. They spend a good time discussing, but actually mostly agreeing on the subject, the disadvantages the current case law puts omegas under and her readily-made confession that she hates defending the law when it discriminates against its own citizens makes Yifan’s initial attraction towards her increase manifold. Minseok shoots him tale-telling looks, which he chooses to not comment on, because he is too enraptured by Kim Junhee’s academic and social intelligence, by the way he feels comfortable and respected within her clear dominance as she leads their conversation to pay attention to anyone else.

The evening goes by in a blur of exchanged thoughts and Yifan happily accepts the invitation to withdraw to a calmer spot just by themselves. He watches her as she sits comfortably on one of the hotel bar’s chaise longues and observes Seoul’s night sky while simultaneously going on about a case of domestic abuse done to a male omega. Usually he would join her, but instead he rests in a chair that faces her, too enticed by the way the dim light accentuates her jaw line. There is a shadow casting over her crossed legs, bits of firm, pale thighs revealed and the desire to warm his ears between them rumbles through Yifan. As if she has noticed his improper stare, Junhee quiets down.

“The evening is almost over, Yifan.” She muses and takes another sip from her orange juice. They have slipped into first names so comfortably over dinner and he likes the way his name rolls off her tongue.

“True, but it was a pleasure talking to you. I don’t think an evening like this has ever passed by as fast as tonight.”

Yifan had mere two glasses of wine and a flute of champagne at the reception and feels nowhere near intoxicated, but perhaps he is hallucinating nonetheless because she looks like she is contemplating her next words and giving him an once-over.

“I agree that it passed by rather quickly, but… it doesn’t have to end here, if you like.”

“What do you have in mind?” Yifan asks all too willingly and straightens his back in anticipation. Every minute more with her is welcome, no matter what she suggests they do.

“Did you come by car?”

Yifan nods in reply.

“Then how about you drive me home and I invite you in for a cup of coffee as thank you. And by a cup of coffee” Junhee tears her gaze away from the large hotel window, determination palpable as she meets his eyes and stuns him into silence “is that you get a little too comfortable with my couch as I press your wrists into the padding and ride your face.”

Yifan blinks at her in surprise, thoughts racing until they all settle down to several blinking exclamation marks. Kim Junhee, a successful, attractive and smart alpha lady, wants him.

  
“Only if you like, of course. It is just an offer, I am not going to throw a fit if you say no.” Her smile is genuine and promising at the same time and the offer is too good to let it pass, Yifan figures as he digs into his suit jacket for his car keys.

“My car is in a bit of a messy state, but if you can handle that then I am ready to go.”

“Oh, I don’t mind a messy ride.”

Yifan almost chokes at the innuendo while her face stays the same state of polite and friendly, although clearly aware of the effect of her teasing on him. They make their round to bid a few people goodbye, teasing Minseok a little that he should not stay much longer either and then Yifan escorts her to his car.

It turns out Kim Junhee lives only fifteen minutes away from his own apartment and he gets a good of thirty seconds to get an impression of her place – clean, simple and mostly in grey and green colors – before she steps in and drags him down for a kiss that wipes any other thought but her presence from his consciousness. He kisses back eagerly, licking into her warm mouth and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her against his body. Her hands are tangled in his hair and his are busy groping the delicious curve of her ass, relishing the approving noises she lets into his mouth. Yifan is eager, eager to please her and every response in form of pressing closer or needy moans fuels him further.

He lets her kiss and nip down the column of his throat, his hands covering her small breasts over the dress and squeezing lightly to which she replies with a quick bite to his Adam’s apple. Yifan feels her nipples harden under the fabric, his thumbs rubbing slow circles in encouragement. That she unbuttons his dress shirt goes almost unnoticed by him until she latches her lips to his chest, barely above a nipple and he jerks in surprise but lets her continue as she maps his chest with teeth, lips and tongue and leaves little marks on her way. While she busies herself with his front, Yifan looks for a way to get her out of the dress, unzipping it in the back from neck to waist and helps her out of it when she takes a break from littering tiny bruises over his abdomen.

Junhee is clad in a simple white bra and panties combination, fabric straining gently over her prodding, erect nipples and Yifan cannot help but thinking how effortlessly gorgeous she is, confident and sure of her body, not an ounce of bashfulness and embarrassment radiating from her and it makes him want her so much more. She is panting slightly, assessing him as he stands in front of her with his shirt open and straining against the fly of his suit pants.

“Bedroom” she commands and hooks her fingers into the belt loops of his pants, tugging sharply but not too strongly to make the fabric rip.

“I thought you wanted me on your couch.” Yifan laughs and follows her obediently nonetheless as she leads him toward the room at the very end of the hallway.

“The bedsheets are easier to wash than the couch” Junhee explains matter-of-factly and pushes the door to the bedroom open “and besides, a mattress is so much more comfortable for your back and my knees.”

Yifan agrees and sits down on her bed, a soft affair of fluffy pillows and blankets but a mattress just hard enough that he does not feel like it swallows him whole. Junhee is in his lap fast, back to kissing him eagerly and roaming her hands over his chest and abdomen. His hands go on discovery in return, unclasping her bra and he finally gets to splay his fingers over her skin. His palms fully cover her breasts, making them appear tiny and protected in comparison and the view leaves him with a feeling of pride and satisfaction. His thumbs go back to slowly circling the area around her nipples, closing in but never quite reaching the center before he draws the circles broader again and Junhee is highly responsive, squirming against him in pleasure, allowing him to tease her as he likes.

Their crotches push into each other; Yifan replying to her jerks and squirms with slow grinding. The friction is taking the edge off slightly and Yifan can smell their scents mixing the longer they stay entangled. Eventually he nudges her gently and breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and allows them both to catch their breath for a moment.

Junhee slides out of his lap wordlessly and while her undies make their way down her thighs and drop to the floor, Yifan crawls further backwards and lies on the bed. Stretched out to his full body length his feet dangle off at the end, something he immediately forgets about again as Junhee joins him and swings her left leg over his body. Yifan shivers pleasantly when she rests on his lower abdomen and he feels the state of her arousal against his skin.

Bare and beautiful, a dark triangle leading down to the place he cannot wait to explore with his lips; Yifan commits the image of Kim Junhee on top of him to his memory.

Yifan watches her almost hungrily, sliding up his body until her knees rest on both sides of his head. As her hands reach for his forearms he remembers the finer details of her proposal and allows her to press his wrists right above his head into the pillow before she lowers herself to his lips with a broad grin.

He cannot help the moan he releases when his mouth glides over her folds, wetness smearing over his lips and he parts them slightly as she rocks back and forth. Her eyes are directed down on him, observing and he stares back as his tongue darts out to lick a long stripe, the responding hitch of breath and her eyes closing having an immediate effect on his own arousal. Steady and sure he pushes in deeper, encouraged by another sharp intake of air and sucks on her clit. The reaction is immediate, her whole body jerking closer and he closes his lips around the bud, alternating between flicking, licking over and sucking on it. It makes her thighs quiver and more wetness gather.

If his hands were free Yifan would push his fingers into her one by one and bring her to completion. Junhee reminds him of his restriction when, naturally, his hands fly up to do just that. Instead her whole weight is placed on his wrists as, to his utter dismay, she lifts to her knees and off his mouth.

“No.” she says gently. Her hair is in a state of dishevelment, strands sticking to her forehead and Yifan knows the look he shoots her is begging. He has not had enough of her yet.

Her wetness is smeared all over lips and chin, drops rolling down his jaw and pooling on the pillow and in the hollow under his chin. She makes him a complete, sticky mess and he wants _more more more_ , more of her grinding and more evidence of how good he makes her feel. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see her inner thighs glistening with sweat and liquid alike and he desperately wants her to come all over his face.

Yifan latches his lips to the junction of body and thigh, sucking softly because he is not sure if he is allowed to leave a mark on her and laps up some of the clear liquid. She indulges him for a while, allowing him to switch to the other side and repeat his actions.

“I’ll behave.” He promises her eventually and she seems to believe him, lowering herself back to his eagerly awaiting lips.

“I want your tongue in me. Now.” Her tone is commanding and sure. Yifan obeys.

From there on it is just frantic. His nose is pressed into her pubic bone and hair and she impales herself on his tongue with every thrust up into her, quick and unforgivingly slamming her whole weight down on him, making it hard to breathe. The pressure on his wrists never lets up and Yifan feels his erection jerk in appreciation of how completely dominated and at her mercy he is. The noises coming from her mouth increase in volume, breathy words of encouragement mixing with rich cries of pleasure and a sudden emotion flashes through Yifan, one of realization that it is he that makes her lose herself in pleasure.

The tale-telling signs of shaking thighs and her merciless movements falling out of rhythm are the warning he gets before she freezes completely and comes with a sharp cry. More wetness gushes into his mouth as she drops onto him completely, thrusting erratic in the aftermath until the whole world halts.

For a few minutes there is just her heaving chest and his attempts to breathe heavily through his nose. He lets her take her time, satisfied with how absolutely wrecked and blissed out she looks and even though he is still hard in his pair of suit pants his own arousal feels more like an afterthought in comparison to her orgasm.

“Thank you” Junhee breathes out into the silence and lifts herself off his face, giving his lungs a chance to properly refill with air.

It makes him feel light-headed in addition to everything else and so he watches in a haze when she crawls back down his body and settles on his thighs before working him out of his pants and underwear.

“You don’t-“ Yifan starts, but her grip is just right and makes the words die in his throat.

The slide of her hands is anything but smooth, but it creates just the right friction for his neglected erection. She knows what she is doing, tugging him towards the end with determination and he is too wound up at this point anyway to want her to drag it out. After a minute or so he feels everything rushing towards his lower half with full force and it is when she leans down to mouth along his length that he erupts, leaving white streaks of cum on his stomach, her hand and parts of her face. For a moment he is dazed out, the aftershocks rolling through his body and leaving him wonderfully boneless.

Junhee is wiping the evidence of his orgasm from her forehead when he turns completely conscious again and grins at him cheekily. He mirrors her and slowly sits up, pulling her face to his before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Yifan feels the laughter bubbling in her chest, before he hears it and smiles in return when she pecks him over and over.

“I made a mess.” Yifan apologizes when they pull apart again and she snuggles closer to him.

“It’s fine, you just paid me back for what I did to your face.” Junhee mumbles into his neck, warm puffs of air meeting his skin as she speaks and he likes how their position almost counts as clinging.

They are almost disgustingly sticky and there are wet stains on the pillow, but everything is too peaceful and Yifan is too lazy to move. Briefly he wonders if Junhee would terribly mind when he stays overnight. Before he can voice the question however she speaks up again, a hint of amusement in her words.

“To think I only came to the soiree because I knew you’d be there and I wanted to invite you to join the team for the Wage Law reformation.”

Bewildered Yifan leans back onto his arms and stares at her.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Junhee assures him and falls back into his chest, clearly offended that he has put a distance between them. Her fingers slide over the different bruises she carved into his skin and Yifan loves the content smile she wears.

“I don’t usually take strangers home, but you are very attractive and you were staring a little so I figured I could be a little bold. I still would have asked you to join the team, even if you had said no.”

“That’s nice to know and I am looking forward to working on the reform, but you probably guessed so already.”

Junhee hums affirmative and closes her eyes when he starts to gently stroke her back. Her skin is unblemished and soft, a stark contrast to the state of his chest and neck. He will have to cover the dark spots for work on Monday, but he does not mind being marked like this, not when she seems satisfied with the masterpiece she created on his body.

“Don’t fall asleep. We definitely need a shower.” Yifan decides and tickles her, something that makes her jerk and giggle so he continues and they roll around in the soiled bed until Junhee declares that he defeated her, lying flushed and naked under him.

Yifan muses that he likes the sight a lot and could definitely get used to it. She wriggles out from under him to get on her feet at the end of the bed. Yifan rolls onto his side and props himself up on an elbow, watching her agility with rapt attention.

“You are right about the shower.” She admits and walks to the door. Before stepping through it she turns around and grins at him, a teasing glint in her eyes.

“I always wondered how it would be to get fucked in there.”

Yifan scrambles to his feet to follow her.

.

A cry breaks the silence of the calm Wednesday morning and Yifan hears Junhee groan disapprovingly into his chest in reply as she lifts her head.

“Let me.” He says and stops her in her tracks. “You have an important case today. Try to get a little more sleep into your system.”

Junhee hums a low thank you and cups his cheek before dropping her head down on her pillow. Yifan kisses her palm and crawls out of bed, heading into the next room.

Little Nini is whining pitifully in her crib and it takes one sniff to assess that he needs to change the diapers. She gradually quiets down when he cleans her up, choosing to suckle on his fingers and leaving drool over his wedding band, but he still thinks it is cute, because how could he think any differently of his own daughter. Once she is clean and proper she promptly demands to be lifted and he walks circles in the living room with her because she won’t fall back asleep and that usually helps.

Yifan has to take her to work with him later, because his day is calmer than Junhee’s. She threw herself back into work enthusiastically ten months after Nini was born, something they had a long fight about on Nini’s six months anniversary. It is not that Yifan does not want her to work or that he is not willing to do his part of parenting, but he was worried that Junhee would exhaust herself. He sure was constantly exhausted and it took them half a day of not speaking to each other that Junhee understood and he acknowledged her logic that sharing the weight would make them both less exhausted in consequence. As usual Junhee turned out to be right.

Eventually Nini does fall asleep and he lies her back down into her crib carefully. She looks adorable, too adorable to not share and so Yifan snaps a picture with his cellphone. He sends it off to Nini’s godfather and prays that Chanyeol turned his phone off. Too many times Yifan’s 3am messages have woken up not only the other, but also Do Kyungsoo who did not take kindly to people disturbing his sleep.

Even now Yifan has to laugh as he remembers the intrigued look on Chanyeol’s face when he first introduced the two to each other. It had been a moment of luck when Chanyeol ran into the other and him after a preparation for trial. Naturally his friend had made the mistake to take Kyungsoo for an omega and although Yifan apologized for his friend later, Kyungsoo had laughed it off, called Chanyeol interesting and calmly asked for his closest friend’s number. From there on Yifan only had to lean back calmly and watch it happening.

They don’t go to bars anymore, instead meeting like old ladies in coffee shops because they have children to watch or simply want a calm moment for themselves. Baekhyun loves himself an Irish coffee still, but makes sure to keep it out of his enthusiastic son’s reach because his wife does not favor her husband and son coming home with clothes smelling like alcohol. Ever since Yifan introduced Junhee to them, it has been easier to talk about relationships and if anything Yifan feels their choice of partner has brought them all a little closer.

Yifan slips back into bed when he has made absolutely sure that his daughter is lost in Lala-Land. Junhee curls up around him immediately, ever possessive after all those years and it warms Yifan’s heart to know how wanted he is.

Life is comfortable for Wu Yifan. He works his forty hours week in a job that ensures he can look after his daughter while trying to change the world for a better for her. He has a circle of friends that are both wonderful and dumb and when he comes home then it is to the warm smile of his alpha wife.

It is all he ever wished for.


End file.
